


Suprise

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash





	Suprise

The Sun was shining bright outside and the birds were singing, signaling the start of a beautiful day. She should be getting up and getting ready to go out and enjoy it, but she really didn’t feel like getting up. She was content to stay where she was enjoying just laying here next to the most incredible man she knew. He was softly snoring a sound she came to miss when they were apart. He looks so peaceful laying their asleep, his beautiful blue eyes closed. She wanted to badly to snuggle into him but she didn’t want to wake him, so she continued to watch him as he slept. She inhaled deeply, she love the smell of him. It was a smell that was uniquely him. It was a clean smell, with traces of the woods, and it was 100% male. He reached out in his sleep to pull her close to him. She loved the way he missed her ever in his sleep. She quickly snuggled into him loving the way it felt to be wrapped in his strong arms. She made sure to tell God thank you every day for sending this amazing man to her. He moaned into her ear letting her know that he was starting to wake up.  
“Good morning beautiful”  
“Good morning babe”  
Blake looked over at his phone  
“Its 7:30 we better get up if we don’t want to be late.”  
She turned and looked at him. “Are you going to give me at least a little hint?”  
“No”  
“You’re so mean”  
“I know”  
He told her before giving her a quick kiss and getting out of bed. She just laughed what she was going to do with him. In a little over an hour everyone was up, dressed, feed, and in the truck ready to head out. He loved to surprise her, but usually he told her where they were going by now.  
“Blakee”  
“Yes”  
“When are you going to tell us where we are going?”  
“When we get there”  
“That’s not fair”  
She set back in her set with a little pout. He looked over at her and laughed.  
“You’re so cute when you pout”  
“Mom calm down it will be fun to be surprised?” King told her  
“Since when do you have patience with surprises?”  
“Since I don’t want to ruin Blakee’s fun.”  
Gwen just set back and shook her head. She could tell she was not going to get anywhere so she might as well just enjoy the anticipation. The remainder of the ride was spent with them all joking around and having fun. She loved her life, she had an amazing family, three of the best kids ever, and a wonderful guy that would never leave her. They had gone about 45 minutes when they pulled into a country style store.  
“I’ll be right back”  
“Blakee, I go with you?”  
Blake looked over at Apollo and couldn’t resist the toddler.  
“Ok Come on”  
Blake got Apollo out and looked back at King and Zuma  
“Make sure your momma stays in the car ok boys”  
“Sure Blakee” They both said  
About 15 minutes later Blake and Apollo returned with Blake carrying a big box followed by a store employee carrying another one.  
As soon as Blake got in the car he looked at everyone.  
“And before you ask no I’m not telling you what’s in the boxes.”  
They pulled up outside of a National park about 20 minutes later.  
“I thought you might like to do some hiking and exploring today.”  
The boys scream and shouted their approval. He looked at Gwen to see her smiling at him. Blake leaned over and opened the glove box to pull of the maps he had of the park.  
“I mapped out a couple of the trails I thought the boys would like best. I thought we could go on this one it not that long first and then come back for lunch.”  
The all got out of the car and headed in the direction Blake told them. The trail was beautiful, Gwen loved learning new things about nature and seeing how excited the boys got with every new discovery. To be honest Blake got just as excited showing those new things as they all did seeing them. She understood the feeling she loved being able to show him things he has never done as well. They finished the trail in an hour and a half.  
“So how about some lunch?”  
“Yes I love lunch”  
“Me too Zuma.”  
Blake and Zuma went back to the truck while Gwen, King and Apollo picked out a picnic table. When they returned Blake set down one of the large boxes he had gotten at the store on the way there. He had picked up subs, chips, some fruit, juice, and of course some cookies. After the hike they were all hungry so they dove in and enjoyed.  
“What’s in the other box Blakee?”  
“That is dinner Kind?”  
“We get to stay that long?”  
“Of course there is a lot to see here.”  
After lunch they went on the other trail Blake had picked out.  
“Thank you Blake for doing this the boys are having a great time.”  
“Just the boys?”  
She looked up at him a smiled. He took her hand and they walked down the trail. It wasn’t long before they were all drawn in to the trail. This one was different from the other. There was an old school house and a cemetery. It was almost like a museum they read each of the plaques that told them about the things along the trail. By the time they had finished the trail Apollo was starting to get tired, Gwen hoped he would not get cranky. He was at that age where he took a nap some days but not most.  
Next they headed over to the zip line area. Gwen decided to sit this one out and take Apollo over to the play area close by. She would still be able to see Blake, King, and Zuma when they came down the line. Apollo had been playing about 15 minutes when Blake called to tell her it was almost there turn. She scooped up Apollo and headed to watch.  
“Look Pollo look at Kingston.”  
“Yay Kingston”  
The toddler clapped for his older brother. Next up was Zuma Gwen had to laugh as her youngest son looked so happy coming down the line she was afraid he was going to jump out of his harness.  
“Yay Zuma”  
Apollo was just as excited for Zuma as he was for Kingston. Last, to come down the line was Blake. Apollo about jumped out of Gwen’s arms he was cheering so loud for Blake. After all three of them, finished they came over to the play area that Gwen had been watching them.  
“OMG mom did you see us?”  
“Yes baby I saw, was it fun?”  
“It was so fun we have to do it again sometime.”  
“I wanna go too next time.”  
The toddler did not seem to understand he was too young.  
“When your big enough buddy I promise I will take you.”  
Apollo leaned over and kissed Blake.  
“I love you Blakee.”  
“I love you too Apollo.”  
“So what now cowboy”  
“That is another surprise”  
Blake said before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Kingston and Zuma had already been let in on the last surprise, he had told them on the way to the zip line. The next stop was the main entrance where they came in. Blake went inside and returned with a key to a golf cart, he had gotten a bigger one so everyone could fit. He drove over to the truck and retrieved the remaining box from earlier. It took about fifteen minutes for them to arrive at the surprise. Gwen could not contain her excitement.  
“Oh Blake this is amazing.”  
“I thought you might like it.”  
He had brought them to the most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen.  
“I thought we could have a picnic supper here before we headed back.”  
“I love it” she looked over at him “and I love you”  
Blake had out done himself on the meal. He had gotten all of the same foods he grew up eating at picnics like this. There was fried chicken, potato salad, cole slaw, fruit salad, apple pie, and soda. He had gotten Gwen a shrimp salad since she does not eat chicken. They enjoyed there meal against the beautiful backdrop of the waterfall. After they had finished eating Gwen was content to sit back and watch her man running around playing with the boys. She would be forever grateful to God for sending her someone that loved her boys as much as she did. Apollo ran over to where Gwen was sitting and jumped in her arms.  
“Whoa Baby”  
“Come paly with us momma”  
Gwen got up and joined them the whole family spent some time running around and playing having fun. After about an hour they cleaned up there area and headed back to the truck. By the time, they made it home Apollo had fallen asleep. Gwen sent Kingston and Zuma up to shower and change into their pajamas while Blake carried Apollo in to his room and put him to bed. Gwen picked out a movie for them to watch before bed. Once the movie was over, they sent the boys to their room with a promise to be up in just a few minutes. King got up and to a couple of steps before turning to hug Blake.  
“Thanks Blakee for always doing fun stuff with us.”  
Blake hugged Kingston back  
“Your welcome Kingston I love doing stuff with you.”  
They tucked in the boys and headed back to the living room where Gwen cleaned up there mess while Blake took Betty out on last time for the night. They had picked her up from Grandma Dot’s house on their way home. Once they were in their bed Gwen leaned over to kiss Blake.  
“Thank you for my surprise.”  
“I love doing things for you baby.”  
“I know that’s one of the things that makes you some wonderful.”  
“If you want to show me how happy you are I won’t complain.”  
She smiled at Blake leaning in to kiss him. As his hands moved to her waist pulling her closer to him……..


End file.
